


Two Reasons To Stay

by KatieComma



Series: Uncle Steve Ficlets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Team as Family, Uncle Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: When Grace comes to visit Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve is in charge. Danny is not pleased.





	Two Reasons To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop thinking about how much I love Grace & Uncle Steve moments in this show... so here I go writing down little ficlets about their moments together.

“Danny. Danny. Danny,” Steve chanted, staccato, the way he did when he was trying to calm Danny down in any given situation, or just get his attention when he was riled up. “We talked about this. Uncle Steve’s house, Uncle Steve’s in charge.”

“Apparently Uncle Steve is also in charge of my car, and my house, he’s in charge at the beach, and now apparently he’s also in charge of parenting my daughter,” Danny replied.

“If the beach incident you’re talking about has anything to do with you dropping in on someone else’s wave, then yeah. You can’t just do that,” Steve argued. “And when Gracie comes over to visit at my house, we get to do what we want. Isn’t that right Gracie?”

Before Grace could answer, Danny cut back in. “No. No. That is not how this works Steven. She is my daughter, and no matter where she is I get to approve or disapprove of whatever activities she wants to take part in. Ok?”

“Not ok,” Steve replied simply. “Don’t be such a square Danny.”

“Danno,” Grace piped up from where she stood next to Steve at the kitchen counter. Danny couldn’t help but notice that she was inching closer and closer to good old Uncle Steve. “It’s just a spoonful of cookie dough.”

“Yeah Danno,” Steve grinned. “It’s just one spoonful of cookie dough.” Steve already had the spoon in hand, loaded and ready to go.

“With all due respect to you animals, it is not just a spoonful of cookie dough,” Danny replied, waving his arms around the way he did when he really got going. “It’s salmonella poisoning.”

Steve smiled that smile, the one that meant he wasn’t going to listen to anything Danny had to say, and stuck the spoon in his mouth.

Danny made a disgusted noise accompanied by a matching face. “You’re disgusting. That’s disgusting.” He grabbed Grace by the shoulders and steered her away from Steve. “And you’re not going to rope my daughter into your disgusting habits. Me and Grace will wait outside until those cookies are fully baked and edible.”

“Aww c’mon Danno,” Steve protested through a mouthful of cookie dough. “She’ll be fine.”

Danny stopped, turned, and pointed at Steve. “Knowing you, with your Superman stomach, you’re probably going to be just fine to prove me wrong out of spite.” He resumed his grip on Grace’s shoulders and led her out onto Steve’s beach.

Almost noon, it was one of those infuriatingly beautiful paradise days; The surf washing up on the beach with that annoying whooshing sound that permeated every part of the island; Breeze blowing through the trees. Sometimes Danny hated the place a little bit less. But it usually didn’t last long.

Steve wandered out onto the beach, and tossed something at Danny. He flailed out and caught it at the last second: a kitchen timer.

“Me and Grace are gonna hit the water,” Steve said.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Danny asked, waving the timer at Steve.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, tossing his shirt aside. “Take the cookies out of the oven Danny. It’s not rocket science.”

“They’re your cookies, why am I taking them out of the oven?” Danny replied. A reasonable question.

Steve gave Danny that look, the one that implied that he shouldn’t have to explain himself and should just be obeyed. “Cause I’m going swimming with Grace,” Steve said. “Right Gracie?”

“Right Uncle Steve!” Grace said obediently. He really had her trained.

“And me and Grace would like some cookies when we get back,” Steve smiled. “That is, unless, I go inside and get the rest of the cookie dough and we can just eat it raw, if that would work for you?”

Danny waved his hands toward the ocean. "Be careful monkey!" He called when they reached the waterline.

Steve and Grace waded out into the waves. Danny noted, gratefully, that Steve never got too far from her, always keeping her in arms reach.

Even though she was getting taller by the minute, which Danny heartily disapproved of, Steve grabbed her around the waist like she weighed nothing at all and threw her up into the air to land with a shriek and a laugh back in the water. Danny had done that with her at the pool when she was small. She’d always loved it.

“Again Uncle Steve!” Grace’s soft gentle voice carried back to Danny on the breeze.

Steve would obediently lift her up and throw her into the waves for hours until she got bored. Then they would paddle board or surf or whatever else Grace wanted to do. Visiting Uncle Steve’s was always her favourite.

There it was. The sound that made being on the island bearable: the mingled laughter of Steve and Grace as they played in the water together. He’d come to the island for one of them, and stayed for both. Listening to that sound made moving worth everything. Even finishing Steve’s cookies when the damn timer finally buzzed. But he’d never tell Steve that.


End file.
